fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meer-Val
|-|Human Disguise= |-|True Meer-Val= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Ascension story line, and later the extended universe within the Ovenverse. Meer-Val is an alien from the now destroyed planet of Sekkard. He as a child, he was sent to earth just moments before the destruction of his home world. He landed in an old couple's backyard in Russia. The couple raised him till he became about 5 years old. The couple passed on in their sleep, leaving a lonely Meer-Val wandering the streets of Russia until he chanced upon an abandoned bookstore. Meer-Val took shelter inside the bookstore, where he spent many cold nights wishing he had his adoptive parents once again. Every night, Meer-Val would read a book that he found inside the bookstore. It was an old comic book about a superhero and how he fought crime and saved the day. Meer-Val read this book hoping that a superhero would one day come and rescue him from his current situation. But help never came. One night while Meer-Val was trying to sleep, he heard a commotion from outside the bookstore. It turned out that there was a crowd watching the news from a shop window with television sets on the inside. They were interviewing the superhero 'Jetsteel' on the news. Upon witnessing this Meer-Val grew upset. Why was this hero comfortably seated in the safety of a studio, while he was suffering out in the cold? It was then that Meer-Val unleashed a deep power he had held back since arriving on Earth. Meer-Val destroyed the bookstore and damaged the neighboring buildings in a single blast of energy. Shocked by what he had done, Meer-Val jumped and flew away from the scene. Meer-Val had not mastered these powers yet however, and he ended up crashing along the shoreline of Manhattan. It was there that Meer-Val decided to forge a new path. He would strive to create the ideal hero. One everyone can look up to and trust. But Meer-Val knew that he would definitely never be able to fit such a role, so he decided to make a hero out of someone else, someone disposable, someone replaceable, someone who would do anything to be the perfect hero... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-C | At least 5-C, likely 4-B Name: Meer-Val of Sekkard, the Devil Origin: Ascension (Ovenverse), later appears in Quirks Age: Around 150 during Ascension, likely 200 during Quirks Gender: Male Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Barrier Creation, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid-High reduced to dust and came back shortly after) | All previous abilities, Reality Warping, Aura Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can fire blasts of energy that goes through a person's soul), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing, Temporary Invulnerability, Godly Senses (Can tell if a star is exploding in another galaxy), Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Is capable of forcing multiple Valkyrie-level enemies to enter a brain-dead state), Teleportation of both him and the people/objects around him, Passive Fear inducement upon anyone who witnesses his true form, Precognition (Can 'see' a person's intentions. Not suitable for combat.) Attack Potency: Unknown | Likely Large Town level '''(Much stronger than memory restored Augustus. Was stated by Newman that Meer-Val's power rivaled his own.) | At least '''Moon level, likely Solar System level (Meer-Val was able to teleport a moon to block his path. He was also able to match Celse in combat. Threw a spear through several planets before hitting its target.) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic movements, with''' Massively FTL''' reactions (Dodged attacks from people moving at this speed) | Massively FTL (Keeps up with some of the top tiers regularly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '| '''Large Town Class '| Unknown''' Durability: Unknown | Large Town level (Was completely unharmed by post memory restored Augustus' best attacks. Tanked an explosion from Alysia in her base form) | Moon level '''(Survived a punch that yielded this much power), '''Solar System level with barriers (Blocked attacks from Celse. Protected Alysia Burnheart from a barrage of Valkyrie fire.) Range: Unknown | Universal Stamina: Unknown | Unlimited Intelligence: Genius level. Meer-Val orchestrated the the events leading to Tyler Magnus' rise to becoming a superhero. Was considered smart enough to join the Quirks, a group made up of the smartest beings in the multiverse. Weaknesses: None notable. Equipment None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks To be added. Key: Human Disguise (Ascension) | Human Disguise (Quirks) | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Ovenverse Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes